Crocodiles
Crocodiles, sometimes called crocs, are reptiles that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Crocodiles are reptiles that are typically 15-20 feet long. They have scales in various shades of green, from gray-green to bright emerald green, and a pair of long jaws with many sharp teeth. In ''The Lion Guard In The Lion Guard, most crocodiles have teeth that resemble an alligator's rather than a true crocodile's. Their scales are green, and their eyes have yellow sclerae with black or brown pupils. Information In the Real World Crocodiles live mainly in the water. They are ambush predators, meaning that they wait for their prey to be close to them before they attack. They eat both water creatures such as fish and land mammals. In The Lion Guard In The Lion Guard, crocodiles can challenge the current leader of the float to a fight for their leadership, called a Mashindano. According to Ono, crocodiles are always violent. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar A crocodile named Makuu was lying half-submerged in water. While playing Baobab Ball, Bunga jumps on his snout. He lifts his torso, glares in Bunga's direction, then turns and growls at Kion. Another crocodile appears during the song Zuka Zama. Bunga walks out of its mouth shortly before it snaps its jaws shut. The Rise of Makuu In The Rise of Makuu, a crocodile float approaches Big Springs. Their leader, Pua, asks the hippo Basi is they may fish there. Basi denies, saying there are still too few fish, and requesting that they return later. Pua accepts without protest, provoking an outburst from the young crocodile Makuu. Makuu accuses Pua of weakness, and calls for a Mashindano. When the time for the Mashindano arrives, the crocodile float as well as the rest of the Pridelanders watch as Makuu and Pua brutally battle it out. Pua fights hard, but Makuu's youth and strength eventually overpowers him, and he ends up pinned to the ground. Pua taps out, giving in and surrendering his leadership. As a result, he is exiled from the float. As he leaves, Makuu leads his float into the lake as they chant his name. Makuu later leads the crocodiles into Big Springs without permission, driving out the hippos and causing everyone in the Pride Lands to move into a different place. When Kion attempts to reason with Makuu, the crocodile scorns him, and Kion leaves to seek advice from Pua. But despite Pua's suggestion to accept defeat, Kion decides to use the Roar of the Elders to show Makuu what he would be up against if it came to a fight. Kion's plan works, and the crocodiles leave Big Springs after hearing Basi's offer to return when the fish are more plentiful. Bunga the Wise swings above a crocodile]] A crocodile appears during the song Bunga the Wise, waiting to ask Bunga for advice. The Kupatana Celebration During Jackal Style, the crocodile leader Makuu is shown glowering at a jackal pup. When a fish leaps out of the water, he snaps at it, but another jackal snatches it out of the air above him. ]] Later on, the crocodiles gather to celebrate Kupatana. Makuu is seen next to another crocodile, allowing a mouse to go and stand in front of him. Fuli's New Family At Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga darts between the open jaws of a crocodile. Fuli grabs him and pulls him to safety before the crocodile can hurt him. Follow That Hippo! Beshte and Mtoto attempt to sneak past a group of crocodiles, but when the crocodiles catch sight of Mtoto's trunk, they close in for the attack. Beshte tells Mtoto to use his trunk to ward them off while he and Mtoto escape. After escaping, Beshte knocks Janja's Clan into the lake, where they are soon chased by crocodiles. Beware the Zimwi In the song Beware of the Zimwi, The Zimwi's teeth are said to be sharper than a crocodile's. Notable Crocodiles in The Lion Guard * Makuu * Pua Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers